


Nothing But A Monster

by Fall_Out_Mak



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Conflicting feels, Depression, Emotions, Especially after this, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, More Feels, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, Romance, Shower Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Out_Mak/pseuds/Fall_Out_Mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) finds her isolated life in complete chaos after having a run-in with the famous Black Widow. One good deed unearths sins from the past- sins drenched in blood. Forced to join the Avengers, (Y/N) must fight not only to save the world, but the one person she failed; her sister.</p>
<p>(This story has rotted on my computer for long enough; it's time for it to rot on the internet as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> "Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance."  
> -Richard von Wiezsaecker

Shifting around in your bunk, you stared at the ceiling. The bricks were worn and cracking; the cell had obviously seen better days. A single light-bulb lit your cell, the only source of light you’ve seen in over seven months. You were currently being held prisoner in an underground cell, located somewhere in Italy. You had been convicted of stealing from the local mafia gang, which was well-known, just not to you. Though it was a case of mistaken identity, you took the fall, though escaping wasn’t a problem for you. You simply stayed there since you had no other place to go. 

Nearing footsteps broke you from your thoughts, as two guards appeared, dragging a black body bag. Giving them a small wave as they unlocked the door, you noticed the bag slightly moving. They hadn’t killed your new roommate yet; at least some mobsters had curtsy. Tossing the mysterious person into the cramped cell, they slammed the metal door shut, returning to wherever they came from. 

Waiting until their footsteps faded, you nimbly jumped to the floor, cautiously eyeing the body bag. Muffled words escaped the fabric, as they thrashed about. Quickly unzipping the bag, you recognized your new roommate right away. Natasha Romanova, a skilled assassin, former SHIELD agent and currently an Avenger who narrowly missed kicking you in the face. Everything you weren’t, all summed up into one. Her face was bruised and dried blood was caked to her vibrant red hair. “Well this is a surprise,” you laughed, glancing at her tied hands and gag. Her eyes pierced into yours, eyeing you suspiciously. “I’m (f/n) (l/n), your new roommate,” you chuckled, helping free the injured assassin.

She glanced at you warily, “I can’t stay here, this was a dead end,” she scoffed, rubbing her wrists. “Considering they took all your weapons, you’ll be here for a while,” you sighed, leaning against the wall. “How long-“ ”Seven months,” you cut her off, “mistaken identity. Not like I’m in a hurry to leave though, I don’t have a place to return to.” Natasha stared at you, analyzing you. 

“So what is an Avenger like you doing with the Italian mafia?” you asked, cracking your neck. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke up, “There were two possible leads to a HYDRA base; this obviously isn’t the correct one,” she sighed, assessing her injuries.“When will the guards come back,” she asked, focusing her gaze of the door, already working on an escape plan. “They won’t, they leave you to rot in here,” you shrugged, glancing at your chipped fingernails. Whenever you left this place you needed a makeover, or a new body, either worked. “But you-“ ”Seven months, a human would starve before a month passed. Guess it’s a good thing I’m not one of those,” you chuckled, squeezing your hands into fists. 

She backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving your body. “Everyone's reaction is always the same,” you chuckled, irritation lacing your voice, “I won’t touch you, if you don’t trust me. Though, I am your best chance at escaping this place.” Minutes passed before she responded. “What choice do I have,” she scoffed. “Follow me.” 

Placing your hands onto the brick wall, you focused your energy towards the center of the elements which made up the clay, changing their composition. The wall began to evaporate, giving you access to the tunnel you had made weeks before. “I had some free time,” you explained walking into the pitch black darkness. Natasha followed a few paces back, as you led the way. “So care to explain how that wall disappeared before our eyes?” she asked, her voice echoing off the walls. 

“It’s what makes me different, it’s why I keep myself out of the public eye,” you tried to be vague, not wanting to give away too much information about yourself. “I can create things out of thin air, but I can decompose things just as easy,” you stopped, taking in your surroundings. You might not be able to see in the dark, but you could sense vibrations through connecting with the elements. This allowed you to be able to visualize where objects were, similar to a bats supersonic ability. There were no major vibrations coming from above, indicating it was a good spot to ascend from. “Why did you stop?” the red head asked, her body slightly tensing up. 

“This is where we escape,” you chuckled, forming a ladder on one side of the tunnel. “Put your hand out, I’ll lead you to the ladder.” Natasha hesitantly reached towards your voice, as you finished forming a manhole above your heads. Gripping her gloved hand, you placed it onto the metal ladder, “This will lead to the surface,” you explained as she ascended the ladder. Following closely after her, you both were welcomed by the fresh air and blinding sunlight. 

“Damn, no wonder moles stay underground,” you complained, covering your (e/c) orbs. At the sound of Natasha clearing her throat, you looked up to see her standing before you, hands on her hips. “Why did you help me?” she demanded, obviously still not fully trusting you. “I can’t exactly keep you alive; you don’t have my abilities to do so. Killing you wouldn’t have gotten me anywhere, just make hate myself even more. Plus having a rotting corpse as a roommate isn’t exactly sanitary,” you shrugged, stretching out on the grass. You had emerged on a grassy hillside overlooking Venice. 

She stood over you, still trying to comprehend everything which had just occurred. Minutes passed before you spoke up, “Shouldn’t you be going after that other lead? Your team is probably worried about you.” “Dammit, I don’t have a way of contacting them,” she hissed, patting her suit looking for some sort of communication device. “I got you,” you chuckled, picking up a handful of dirt and cupping it in your hands. 

Opening your hands, you revealed a brand new smartphone. “Hope you know their number,” you handed the device to the surprised assassin, before standing up. You now began to ever dull journey to keep yourself out of the wrong hands. Maybe you should head to Kenya again, haven’t been there in a couple years. Your thoughts were interrupted as Natasha began talking to someone over the phone. 

“Clint, I’m fine. The lead was a dead end, get prepared to head to Russia. I need a lift on the way there, make room for two,” she hung up without another word. “Taking someone with you?” you asked, an uneasy feeling settling in your stomach. “You,” she smirked, noticing your fidgeting. “I-um, don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not exactly trained in my abilities, nor an assassin.” “You have abilities like no other-””And you think I’m just going to help the Avengers? Do I not get a say? I helped you escape because you do good in the world, last time I checked, I was the cause of several innocent deaths,” you snapped, cutting her off. She stared at you, at your tattered form. 

Seven months in prison didn’t exactly help one’s complexion. Your torn jeans and worn Nirvana shirt made you look even worse, your combat boots were a pathetic sight and your eyes held one emotion, fear. You weren’t scared for yourself; you were scared for those around you. The roar of a jet in the distance broke your trance, forcing you to look away from the skilled assassin. You knew you didn’t have the strength to outrun her or the jet which was coming closer with each passing second. Focusing on your clothes, you warped the material, forming a replica of Natasha’s suit. 

The jet landed a few hundred yards away, a team of armed agents jumping out and checking the area. “Come on, “Natasha yelled over the roar of the engine, dragging you by the arm towards the beast. A sense of deja vu overwhelmed you, as you stumbled after her, keeping away from the other agents as you crawled in after Natasha. She quickly buckled herself into one of the seats, before helping you. Your hands were shaking to the point you couldn’t buckle the harness. As the agents from before joined you, you shoved your hands in-between your legs, not wanting this flight to end up like the last. 

As the jet began to ascend into the air, Natasha rested a hand onto your shoulder, giving you a look of reassurance. Slowly nodding, you glanced to the men sitting across from you; noticing them eyeing you warily. That’s right, you weren’t exactly trusted here. They know Natasha brought you for a reason; an unnatural reason at that. As the hours passed, the scenery changed from bright vibrant greens to barren trees and piles of snow. The temperature changed drastically, not that you minded, you enjoyed the brisk winds of Sokovia. You had wanted to ask Natasha what the hell was going on, where you were headed, but the roar of the engine overpowered your voice.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it."  
> \- George Santayana

You woke up to Natasha shaking your arm, the aircraft already on the ground. “This is where we’re meeting the rest,” she explained, pulling you to your feet. Unsteadily stepping onto the snow covered ground, you followed Natasha towards a group of familiar faces; before you stood Hawkeye, Captain America and Iron Man in all his glory, discussing their plan of attack.

“The place is swarming with guards, though they’re nothing we can’t easily handle. Strucker should be inside the central part of the building; but remember, the scepter is the main objective,” Captain rambled on as you stood awkwardly besides Natasha. “Nice of you to show up Romanova,” Stark taunted, glancing at you. “And you are?” “(F/N) (L/N), I’m not exactly sure what help I can be,” you spoke meekly, not even sure why Natasha had dragged you along. The last thing you wanted was to get unwanted attention.

“She can help,” the redhead confirmed, handing you an earpiece, “that’s all you need to know.” With no room to argue, the team moved out, you dragging slightly behind them. You didn’t know what the hell was going on. You hide behind a tree once the base came into view. The Avengers were trained to fight, you on the other hand, not so much.

“Um, you’re going to have to figure out a way past that,” you muttered, as the armed men came closer. “Don’t worry Newbie, they aren’t anything to be concerned with,” Stark’s voice chuckled through the headset. “I’m referring to the barrier surrounding the base; otherwise this is essentially a death wish.” You heard him talk to his suit, verifying your information before replying, “Keen observation kid.”

  
Rolling your (e/c) orbs, you observed the Avengers spring into action.

  
Captain America took out several goons, flying by on his motorcycle. Hawkeye’s rapid-fire with his bow took out those hiding within the trees, his accuracy never faltering. Stark had flown head first into the fight, trying to find a weak spot for the force field that surrounded the fortress. The Hulk could be heard in the distance, but you didn’t need to see him in order to know what he was doing; smashing. Thor and Natasha were long out of sight, leaving you quivering behind a tree.

  
You heard a dull thud ring in your ear, followed by Tony. “Shit.” “Language,” Cap commented. Only the Avengers would have time to joke while raiding a HYDRA base. Shaking your head, you focused on the task at hand.

  
Pull it together (Y/N), you can do this. They can’t hurt you, just stay focused. Glancing from behind the tree, you noticed a guard trying to pull himself from underneath the remains of a tank. Grabbing a handful of snow, you crept closer, hiding behind trees as you went. Looking down, you gripped the dagger that had formed in your hands, trying to steady your nerves.

  
Before you could change your mind, you jumped out from behind the tree, sinking your dagger deep into the man’s neck. He made a short gasping sound before lying limp, blood oozing out of his wound. Stepping back you did a little dance, silently cheering. Until reality hit you, you had just killed a man. A man who was only fighting for a cause he believed in and you killed him for disagreeing. Tears pricked at your eyes, as you covered your mouth in horror. Kneeling next to his body, you changed the snow around him into a patch of flowers, whispering a silent prayer.

  
“Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that cap just said “Language”?” “I know. Just slipped out,” Cap sighed. So much for a silent prayer.

  
As you stood up, wiping your eyes, the ground began to rumble. Stark had destroyed the force field, while you had cried over killing a single enemy soldier. Running towards the base you were amazed at the piles of bodies, wondering if one day you would be able to kill without a second thought. “Clint’s been hit,” someone yelled over the earpiece as a sharp pain in your side sent you to the ground, as the wind whipped by you.

  
“What the hell?” you spat, clutching your side, ignoring the argument taking form in your ear. The wind returned, flipping you onto your back. “Shit,” you cussed, becoming increasingly irritated. As the mysterious wind came around for a third time, you transformed your epidermis into adamantium. A dull thud broke the silence, followed by a grunt of pain. “Damn,” a voice groaned, a young man sprawled out on the ground before you.

  
“W-Who are you?” you demanded, returning your skin to its normal composition. The man stared at you before answering, “You are not of the Avengers.” “No? Man, I don’t know what the hell is happening anymore,” you threw your hands up in frustration. “That still doesn’t answer my question, who are you?” you asked again, wondering about his abilities. “Pietro,” he stood up slowly, rubbing his head.

  
“You’re pretty damn fast,” you commented, glancing at the base looming a few hundred yards away. “And you’re a lot harder than you look,” his Slovakian accent became noticeable the more he spoke. “(Y/N), you still alive?” Natasha’s voice filled your ear, reminding you how serious this situation actually was. Reaching up, you scratched the side of your head, nonchalantly adjusting the earpiece. “Yeah,” you muttered, managing an answer for both of them. “Tony might need some help, try to get inside and see what damage you can do,” her voice was cut short by the sound of multiple bullets.

  
“The names (Y/N), I’m sure we’ll see each other again,” you gave Pietro a small smile before being engulfed by the earth. You spiraled into the ground, heading straight towards the underground chambers of the HYDRA base, where Stark had managed to weasel his way into. As you got closer to the chambers, you sensed there was more than just Stark wandering around. Surfacing behind a few crates, you silently watched as a girl with brown hair crept up on Stark as he marveled over the technology HYDRA was currently working on.

  
With a twist of her hand, red energy seeped into Stark’s head, causing him to falter. She stepped back into the shadows as Stark stared blankly in front of him. That’s when you noticed Pietro had appeared by the brunette's side, watching the billionaire become unable to function. They were part of HYDRA, your mind screamed at you, as you crept closer to the cocky playboy. Stepping out of your hiding place, you placed a hand on Stark’s head, removing the negative energy that was manipulating his mind.

  
Turning towards Pietro and the mysterious girl, you noticed their emotions. They were confused, lost causes looking for something to believe in; they were exactly like you. “I don’t want to fight; I don’t even know why I’m here. But I also don’t want you to get caught, please, escape while you can,” you pleaded, holding Stark steady as he recovered from his acid trip. Before you could say another word, they had disappeared with the wind, which you figured was Pietro. Without a word, Stark managed to steady himself. Stretching his arm out, an attachment of his suit covered part of his arm. Quickly glancing at you, he gripped the scepter, before heading towards the revenue point.

What you would’ve done to destroy the damn thing right then and there, if you had only known what was to come.


	3. Never Said It Got Easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The past is never where you think you left it.”  
> ― Katherine Anne Porter

“…the Regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes,” you heard Dr. Cho drone on, explaining to Hawkeye how this advance technology was helping his body heal. “Oh, he’s flat-lining. Call it. Time?” Tony added, entering the room with a tray of black drinks. “No, no, no, I’m gonna live forever. I’m gonna be made of plastic,” he joked, taking a sip of god-knows-what that Tony handed him. Shifting your weight to your other leg, you casually took in your surroundings, wishing you were anywhere but the Avenger’s Tower.

  
What would happen if you threw yourself out the window? You were like what- thirty something stories up? You could totally survive that, probably, maybe- you were _really_ tempted to find out.

  
“And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday,” Tony’s words brought you back to reality. “Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties… Will Thor be there,” the doctor asked hesitantly. Oh the poor girl, she had a thing for Thor; she should know that he was smitten the moment he saw Jane Foster. Shaking your head, you turned to leave, only to feel a hand grip your shoulder.

  
“Same goes to you, (Y/N).”

  
***

  
Sitting awkwardly on the sofa, you let your eyes wonder around the massive room, not used to such luxury buildings. Tony definitely knew how to live, though his personality doesn’t say much. You watched as the various Avengers busied themselves with small talk, the rest of them waiting for word from Tony and Banner. Even being an entire floor above the scepter, you could practically feel your body absorbing bits of the energy it was radiating.

  
Whoever wields that amount of power is dangerous, and Tony shouldn’t be left to his own devices. Hopefully Bruce will keep him in check, though your judgement of both weren’t exactly solid. Sure, you had heard of them before, but up till a few days ago you had never fathomed the idea of even talking to them.

  
“You did well out there (Y/N),” Steve commented, obviously having no idea about your mini breakdown over your first kill. “I am impressed you managed to survive,” Thor laughed, not realizing how blunt his words were. “Surviving isn’t the problem,” you scoffed, shaking your head. The less they knew, the less they had to worry about getting stabbed in the back. It seemed easy enough.

  
Tony and Banner emerged from below, claiming things were going well, just having some difficulties breaking into the advanced technology. Jarvis, the oh-so famous program would handle it; or so they claimed. Yet, despite their smiling faces, a red flag went off in your head. Something in their eyes said there was more to it than they were letting on.

  
Before you could comprehend what was happening, you stood in front of a mirror, in one of Tony’s numerous guest bedrooms. A tight black dress hugged your form, complimenting your curves, yet not revealing too much skin. Slipping on a pair of black stilettos, you completed the look and made your way towards the party.

  
“I’m, like, “Boom. You looking for this?”” Rhodey finished telling his story to a group of clueless rich folks, smiling at their laughter. It was like watching a kid seek attention from his mother; for a grown man it was quite pathetic. Averting your eyes, you bounced from conversation to conversation. There was no need to make small talk; to the rest of them you looked like a dumb (h/c) that only got into the party by some sleazy underhanded tactics.

  
As you watched Tony and Thor bicker over their significant others, a sense of uneasiness filled your entire being. Something wasn’t right; the energy from the scepter was unnerving, coming in waves. Quickly standing up, you made your way towards Banner and Steve.

  
“Don’t worry (Y/N), you get used to Stark’s parties after a while,” Steve commented, gesturing to the mass of people. “That’s not it-” “Oh, bathroom? Down the hall and to the left,” Banner waved, his mind elsewhere. “Would you just listen? Something is wrong, the scepter is acting up,” you blurted out.

  
“Did Jarvis tell you?” “No-” “Than you’re just being paranoid,” Banner scoffed, obviously not going to trust you after one day. “It’s hard to explain but… It’s not normal,” you muttered as chills ran up your spine. The waves of energy were becoming more frequent. “Jarvis will inform us if anything goes wrong (Y/N),” Steve chuckled, before walking away with Banner.

  
“Are you _kidding_ me?” you muttered, going back towards your seat. You didn’t have access to the lab and with all the guests here you weren’t in the mood to cause an unwanted scene, otherwise you would check the scepter yourself.

  
Busying yourself, you listened in on various conversations once more until the crowd began to disperse. All but the Avengers, Agent Hill, and the young Korean named Doctor Cho remained. All of you lounged around; Mjolnir sat on the table as the conversation flowed.

  
“Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power. Whatever man, it’s a trick,” Clint mocked, after Thor insisted lifting Mjolnir wasn’t indeed a trick. “Please, be my guest.” “Really?” Clint scoffed, walking towards the hammer. “Clint, you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” Tony smirked, adding his two-unwanted-cents to the conversation.

  
“You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint states before attempting to lift Mjolnir. His grunts of effort soon turn into laughter, “I still don’t know how you do it!” “Smell the silent judgment?” “Please, Stark, by all means,” Clint insists, gesturing towards the hammer.

  
“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. Its physics,” Tony claims, wrapping the strap over his wrist. “Physics,” Clint scoffs, reclaiming his seat. “Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?” Tony asked in all seriousness. “Yes, of course.” The look on Thor’s face revealed that he had no faith in how worthy Tony was; not that you would blame him.  
“I will be reinstituting _prima_ _nocta_ ,” he stated, before lifting Mjolnir up to no avail. “I’ll be right back.” As Tony disappeared for a moment, you silently sipped your cocktail. Honest challenge my ass. He’s totally going to use his suit.

  
You watched as Tony gripped Mjolnir with a metal hand. Totally called that, you thought as you chuckled to yourself. Moments later Rhodey was right there with him, adding another arm into the mix. “Are you even pulling?” He breathed, as both metal attachments strained to lift the notorious hammer. “Are you on my team?” “Just represent. Pull.” “All right, let’s go.”

  
A smirk splayed itself across your face as the two men sat back down in defeat. Raising an eyebrow, you watched as Bruce walked over.

  
“Argggggh,” Bruce yelled dramatically as he pitifully tried himself. He had the strength of an average human in his current form; you wouldn’t be surprised if even as the Hulk he wouldn’t be able to do it. As Banner sat back down, you gave him a worried look. He squinted at you, as you gestured to the floor. The energy had continued to rise since you had last warned him, by now you were extremely concerned what was to come.

  
“Go ahead, Steve. No pressure,” Tony taunted, hoping to see his fellow Avenger fail as he had. “Come on, Cap,” Clint cheered, as Steve rolled his sleeves up. You watched as the Mjolnir slightly gave way, leaving Thor with a priceless expression. As Steve gave up, Thor broke into a grin. “Nothing.”

  
“Worried there Thor?” You chuckled, finishing off your drink. “Not in the slightest.” Giving him a knowing look, you leaned farther into the plush sofa. “And, Widow?” Bruce asked, directing everyone’s attention on the red-head. “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered,” she laughed, returning to her beer.

  
“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged,” Tony declared. “You bet your ass,” Clint laughed. “Steve, he said a bad language word,” Agent Hill pointed out. “Did you tell everyone about that?” “The handles imprinted, right? Like a security code. Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints is, I think, the literal translation,” Tony continued, ignoring Steve completely. “Yes. It’s a very, very interesting theory,” Thor muses, “I have a simpler one. You’re all not worthy.” “Wait, what about (Y/N)?”

“(Y/N)? Want to give it a go?” Glancing up you realized all eyes were on you. “No, no, no, hell no. _If_ , and I’m saying _if_ , I managed to pick Mjolnir up, I have no intent of ruling anything,” you stammered out. “Just for fun, give it a try,” Steve insisted. Slowly leaving the comfy sofa, you stood before the hammer that was causing everyone so much trouble.

  
Just as you gripped the handle an ear piercing noise filled the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really need to work on All In Due Time but... I'll get there eventually.


	4. Far From Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting.”  
> ― Haruki Murakami

“Worthy,” a deep robotic voice chuckled, “No. How could you be worthy. You’re all killers.” Looking up, you stared as an armed legion suit sauntered a few feet away. “Stark,” Steve warns. “Jarvis,” Tony calls, messing with some flat device. By now the energy was overwhelming, but it wasn’t just from the scepter, it was also from this suit.

  
“I’m sorry I was asleep. Or I was a-dream,” the robot continued. “Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a bugged suit,” Tony muttered to his screen. “Tony, I don’t think it’s bugged,” you whispered. The energy matched that of the scepter, meaning he had to be some sort of artificial intelligence.

  
“There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in… In… Strings,” the suit claimed, gesturing to its body. “I had to kill the other guy. He was good guy.” “You killed someone?” Steve questioned, still not understanding what was going on. “Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.” Just like you, you thought to yourself as you eyed the suit warily. “Who sent you?” Thor demanded.

  
As if on cue, a recording of Tony’s voice played from the suit. “I see a suit of armor around the world.” “Ultron,” Bruce states, whatever the hell that was. “In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.” “What mission?” Natasha asked.

  
Gripping the handle of Mjolnir tighter, you stared at the deteriorating suit before you. “Peace in our time.” Before anything more could be asked, three iron legion suits flew out from the wall. Shifting your skin into adamantium, you threw the closest thing to you; which happened to be Mjolnir.

  
Decapitating the initial suit, you swiftly formed duel Desert Eagle .50 calibers; after a certain incident in Chile, you had grown fond of the handgun. As the others dove for cover, you stood in place. Shooting one of the suits in the back, you did your best to keep its attention from Clint; who was conveniently hiding underneath a table- unarmed.

  
“You really know how to throw a party Tony,” you sneered, jumping onto the rampaging suit’s back. “Yeah, well, I didn’t invite him,” he shot back helping Steve take down a different rouge member of the armed legion. Your smart remark was lost as the suit beneath you slammed its back into the wall- crushing you. “Son of a bitch,” you hissed, as one of the guns fell from your grasp.

  
Twisting around, you shoved a hand through the back of the suit; ripping its reactor out. As the hunk of metal collapsed, you managed to catch your balance. Glancing around, you realized the rest of the armed legion was destroyed- all except one.

  
“That was dramatic,” Ultron chuckled from a different body. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?” Picking up the top half of a destroyed member of the legion, he continued. “With these? These puppets?” As he spoke, he easily crushed the head, throwing the mangled body down.

  
“There’s only one path to peace. The Avenger’s extinction.” His words must’ve hit a chord for before he could add on, Thor threw Mjolnir dead center into the robot. The robotic suit fell to pieces; the top half still functioning.

  
“I had strings, but now I’m free,” the suit sang before shutting down completely.

***  
   
“All our work is gone,” Bruce confirmed, pacing back and forth in the lab. “Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch.” “Ultron,” Steve scoffed. “He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other,” Natasha added. “He’s in your files, he’s in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?” Rodney spats, clutching his arm from the previous fight.

  
“Nuclear codes.” “Nuclear codes,” Rodney reiterates, repeating Agent Hill. “Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.” “Nukes? He said he wanted us dead-” “He didn’t say “dead”. He said “extinct”,” Steve barked, cutting Natasha off. “He also said he killed somebody,” Clint pointed out. “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.”

  
“Who do you think? There was only one other person in the room with him,” you scoffed; amazed they couldn’t put two and two together. Pushing yourself off the wall, you walked towards the group. “Jarvis, the one who was supposed to inform us if anything went wrong. Yet, here we are; a rouge artificial intelligence let loose with one mission; wiping out the Avengers.” Glancing at Tony, you practically dared him to prove you wrong.

  
But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Walking to the center of the lab, he pulled the holographic remains of Jarvis up. The small orange flickering lights left everyone silent.

“What? This is insane,” Bruce muttered, walking up to the hologram. “Jarvis was the first line of defense,” Steve mumbled, only just realizing this himself. “He would’ve shut Ultron down. It makes sense.” “No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy. This is… rage,” Bruce deducted.

  
“Nah shit!” You barked, infuriated at how redundant this whole thing was. “I knew the moment you and Banner walked up the stairs that you weren’t telling us everything. I might have been dragged into this, but I’m not an idiot. It wouldn’t have taken you days to simply analyze the scepter; you were trying to manipulate its power. You wanted to bring, this, Ultron to life.”

  
It made sense now. The look in their eyes, the waves of untamed energy; they were trying to do the impossible.

  
“What about you? You suddenly become metal,” Tony shot back, “and throw that damn hammer without a care in the world.” “I’m not obligated to tell you anything, I’m _not_ an Avenger,” you hissed through clenched teeth.

  
Just calm down; think of Jesus or something. Don’t let your temper get the best of you. But seriously how stupid could he be?!

  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” You snapped, stalking over to the billionaire. “You’re not a god; you can’t control something like this.” “And you can?” “No, but I’m not stupid enough to try. Loki can barely control the power within that scepter and he _is_ a god. And you... You think you can create a person out of it?!” Running your hands through your tangled hair, you sighed in defeat. “I should’ve stayed in that cell,” you muttered.

  
At least you weren’t the only one furious about the outcome. In walked Thor; who you would describe as utterly pissed but that would a complete understatement. Gripping Tony by the throat, he lifted him high into the air.

  
“Who, whoa, whoa!” Steve exclaimed, rushing over. “It’s going around,” Clint added. “Come on, use your words, buddy,” Tony managed, as Thor lifted him higher. “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Oh snap, using last names now. “Thor, the Legionnaire,” Steve barked, breaking Thor from his fit of anger.

  
Not-so-gently placing Tony down, he stated his findings. “Trail went cold about one-hundred miles out, but its headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, _again_.” The amount of distaste laced behind Thor’s words almost made you smile- almost.

  
“Genie’s out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.” “I don’t understand.” Turning you realized it was Dr. Cho speaking up for the first time. “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” You watched as Tony’s body tensed up, only to break out laughing.

  
“You think this is funny?” Thor asked, still irked about losing his brother’s scepter. “No. It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so…” Tony chuckled to himself, “Is it so… It is. It’s so terrible.” “This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand,” Thor began.

  
“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t _get_ why we need this,” Tony bit back. “Tony, maybe this might not be the time.” Bruce’s attempt to calm the situation was laughable. “Really? That’s it? You just roll over; show your belly every time somebody snarls?” “Only when I’ve created a murder bot.”

  
Doing your best not to add a sarcastic comment to the mix, you did a once over on the destroyed legion suits. You didn’t have time to sit here and point fingers, you needed to find Ultron and put a stop to this madness.

  
What was Ultron’s objective? Avengers. How did he plan to wipe them out? Unknown. What material would he need? Unknown, but there was no way he was going to manage this without an army. Where was he now? Unknown, but you’d bet your money on Sokovia.

  
“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?” “Well, you did something right. And you did it right here,” Steve pointed out, “The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.” “Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” “No, it’s never come up,” Rhodey stated, causing you to chuckle despite trying to block out their conversation.

  
“Saved New York?” “Never heard that.” “Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing three-hundred feet below it. We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that’s… That’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?” “Together,” Steve put simply. “We’ll lose.” “Then we’ll do that together, too.”

  
“Glad to know how much faith you have in your teammates,” you scoffed, pulling yourself away from the scraps of metal. “Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out,” Steve went on, giving you a knowing look. “And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.”

  
“Sokovia- that’s my guess anyways,” you called exiting the lab behind Natasha.

 


	5. Never Let Your Guard Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My past is everything I failed to be.”  
> ― Fernando Pessoa

Emerging from the restroom, you noticed Agent Hill walking up the stairs with Steve. “Barton. Might have something.” “I gotta go,” Clint muttered into his phone before hanging up. “Who was that?” “Girlfriend.” Smirking to yourself, you followed the Avengers to where the rest were waiting. Even as one of the world’s best agents, Clint was terrible liar; despite being lost in thought at the time, you distinctly remembered Clint telling Dr. Cho that he didn’t have a girlfriend.

  
“What’s this?” Tony questioned, as Steve handed Thor a tablet. “A message. Ultron killed Strucker.” “And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us,” Tony mused, eyeing the word ‘peace’ spelled out on the wall in Strucker’s blood. “This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?” Natasha asked the question everyone was secretly wondering.

  
“Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.” “Yeah, I bet he… Yeah,” she sighed, “Everything we had on Strucker’s been erased.” “Not everything,” Steve grinned.

  
*******

“Who keeps paper copies on every single solitary file nowadays?” “It’s a precaution,” Steve chuckled, “for times like these.” “It’s also a waste of trees,” you shot back, admiring the boxes of files from your spot on the table.

  
“What are we even looking for? Sure, Ultron wants all of your heads on a platter, but what’s his move? He wants peace but suddenly it’s okay to spell words on walls in other people’s blood. He can’t do this alone, even if the twins are helping him, that’s not enough. He needs an army, but he needs an army that can’t be defeated,” you rambled on, pretty sure no one was listening.

  
“Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends,” Steve deducted, shifting through the files. “Well, these people are all horrible,” Bruce commented, grimacing at a few of the details. “Expect anything less Doctor? It is HYDRA you’re looking into,” you sighed, flipping through a nearby file of your own. “Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms,” Tony rambled on. Meeting Steve’s glare he continued, “There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.”

  
“This?” Thor points to a scar on the back of Tony’s black market friend’s neck. “Ah, it’s a tattoo; I don’t think he had it.” “Those are tattoos, this is a brand,” Thor explains. “Oh, yeah. It’s a word in an African dialect meaning “thief”. In a much less friendly way,” Bruce adds from his spot at the computer. “What dialect?” “Wakanada. W-Wakanda?” "If this guy got out of Wakanada with some of their trade goods…”

  
“I thought your father said he got the last of it.” “I don’t follow,” Bruce voiced, obviously needed a follow-up, “What comes out of Wakanda?” “The strongest metal on Earth.” “That’s what he means by “in the flesh”. Until he can find a better body, he’s going to settle with vibranium, which might be better than an actual body,” you stated, slipping off the table. “If he gets his hands on that, we might not be able to stop him.”

  
“Where is this guy now?”

 

*******

  
“Gotta love the smell of a salvage yard in the morning,” you scoffed, following the Avengers into the hull of a ship. “(Y/N) are you sure you don’t need a knife, or even a gun?” Steve asked for the millionth time since leaving the tower. “Don’t worry Cap, I can handle myself,” you laughed, before bumping into the oh-so-famous Iron Man suit. “Are you trying to give away our position?” Tony hissed. “Uh-duh, that’s obviously my plan. Damn, you sure got me Tony,” you said dryly, rolling your eyes.

  
From your elevated position, you watched as Ultron began yelling, eventually cutting the poor man’s arm off. “Don’t compare me with Stark!” “Stark is… He’s a sickness!” Ultron sneered; unfazed by the fact he just cut some man’s arm off. “Ah, Junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart,” Tony tease, landing before him. “If I have to.”

  
“Nobody has to break anything,” Thor stated, trying his usual naive approach. “Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.” “He beat me by one second,” Tony admits, indicating Ultron got his bad jokes from Stark’s files. “Ah, yes. He’s funny. Mr. Stark. It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?” Pietro taunts, glancing at the shells below them. “This was never my life.” “You two can still walk away from this,” Steve starts. “Oh, we will,” Wanda confirms, confident that the three of them can pull this off.

  
“I know you’ve suffered-” “Captain America,” Ultron scoffs, “God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…” “If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.” You managed a small smile despite the situation; Thor just never knew when to stop giving people chances and start throwing punches. “Pretty confident that Ultron conveniently mixed up the definitions of ‘peace’ with ‘world-domination’,” you commented into the earpiece.

  
“I think you’re confusing “peace” with “quiet”.” “Uh-huh. What’s the vibranium for?” “I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” Without a moment’s notice, more iron suits dropped down, taking the attention of Thor and Cap as Ultron rammed Tony into the wall.

  
Meeting Natasha’s gaze, you both looked to see armed henchmen running your way. Walking towards them, you quickly formed dual pistols, taking out several goons before they could even aim. “You guys realize the vibranium is getting away,” you grunted, as a bullet ripped through your abdomen. Flinching, you continued to focus on the current situation and not the shearing pain.

  
“Natasha-” Turning around you watched in horror as Wanda began to warp her mind. “I’m getting real tired of your shit,” you yelled, firing several rounds at her, careful not to hit Natasha on accident. As Natasha sat there defenseless, Wanda scrambled to her feet.

  
“Clint, help Natasha. I’ll handle Wanda,” you called into the earpiece, following the brunette. Pietro may be faster than all of the Avengers, but Wanda was the one who dealt the most damage. Just as you were rounding a corner, Tony came flying through a wall, taking you down with him. “Sorry spitfire,” was the only apology you were going to earn as he took off right after Ultron.

  
Pulling yourself out of the debris, you felt your stomach drop.

 

 


	6. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it.”   
> ― Alan Moore

Surveying the area, you noticed Wanda was nowhere to be seen. Between all the fighting and gunfire, she had managed to escape your sight. Before you could sense your surroundings, a red haze clouded your vision. Your heart began to race, your body jerking every which way. You turned to see Wanda staring at you wide-eyed, covering her mouth, before you were consumed by the very thing you were trying to forget; who you are, _what_ you are.

  
The world turned black as a mind-splitting scream filled your ears. You were no longer in a dingy shipyard, but instead standing before the burnt corpses of your parents in an empty field. If their memory didn’t haunt you every moment of your life, you wouldn’t have recognized their scorched faces. “It’s time you were told the truth (Y/N),” your mother spoke softly. “We should’ve told you and your sister years ago, but things didn’t turn out the way we expected,” your father joked.

  
“Your sister and you are adopted; you were left at our doorstep, with a note. We were to protect you with our lives, which is exactly what we did,” he continued, as what was left of his hand gripped yours. “It’s time you met your parents.” You opened your mouth to interrupt but a harsh wind cut you off. Their charred bodies dissolved into the wind before your very eyes.

  
“No, _please_. Come back, I-I… I need to apologize, I need to explain,” you screamed over the wind to no avail. Dropping to your knees, you slumped in defeat. “Now child, no need to cry,” a silk-like voice soothed, as you broke down in tears. Forcing your tear-streaked face to look up, you stared at the two figures before you.

  
A young-looking female, with skin as almost as white as snow, dressed in unusual garb, stood gracefully before you. The man next to her had similar clothes on, his skin tinged with a hint of blue. His violet eyes bored into yours, holding a look of love. “You’re not human, what are you?” You questioned, forcing yourself to your feet. “We are of a different race, far away from the world you know as Earth. Our race has long been extinct, at least that’s what others believe,” the girl chuckled. “There are two remaining descendants, yet even they do not know the truth.” Her lime green orbs seemed to be analyzing not only your appearance, but your entire existence.

  
“(Y/N), you and your sister will be in constant danger, if your true identity is revealed.” “Are you saying Evelyn and I; are the last of some dying breed?” The disbelief in your voice was evident to say the least. “Precisely.” “You _lie_ ; Evelyn has been dead for years,” you spat with venom laced between your words. This caused the couple to laugh, their eyes twinkling. “As her mother, I think I would know if she was dead,” she laughed lightheartedly. “Evelyn is still alive, just as you are,” the man cooed, wrapping his arm around you.

  
Glancing at your arm, you watched your skin begin to change, a light blue spreading through your epidermis. “You will remain in the form of a human. There is a spell placed upon you and your sister, in order to protect you,” he explained, pulling away. As his touch left you, your skin reverted back to its normal composition.

  
Shaking your head, you refocused your thoughts on Evelyn.

  
Alive? Evelyn was alive after all these years? “But that means, you’re-” “Your parents, yes. We have been dead for years; it is our fault as to why things turn out this way. We are using the power of the Mind Stone that was embedded into Wanda to relay this information. (Y/N), you must find your sister and most of all you must-”

  
“-rise and shine,” Steve’s voice teased as he shook your bundled form onto the sofa. Groaning, you swatted a hand out in the direction of his voice, before snuggling deeper into the blankets. “Come on (Y/N), you’ve been asleep for two days, we need you,” he complained, sitting next to you.

  
A few moments passed before you bothered to open your eyes. “What happened?” “Well the twins made fools of us, Ultron made off with the vibranium, the Hulk made an appearance and apparently Hawkeye has a family. You’re currently crashing on his couch,” he relayed. Closing your eyes once more, you rubbed your face, freezing when you smelt something burnt. Glancing at your hand you noticed a black hand-print covering the top of your hand. “So it is true,” you cursed, your mind racing through what you thought was a dream.

  
Sitting up, you wiggled out of the blanket and stretched. Casually lifting your shirt up, you checked to see how your bullet wound had healed while you were hallucinating. “Where’s Thor?” “He took off, saying he saw something in his dream,” he shrugged, his gaze directed at the floor. He stood up offering you a hand. Plastering a fake smile on, you let him pull you up with ease, before walking into the kitchen. All remaining eyes shifted to you the moment you walked in.

  
“So this is the new recruit,” a deep voice commented. Glancing to the right, you saw a sole piercing eye analyze you from the shadows. The dark figure revealed himself, before leaning against the counter with a glass in his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you kid.” “Not sure if that’s a good thing,” you scoffed, staying by Steve’s side. “You’ve managed to help these twerps out, which is more than I can ask for, considering our situation.” “I haven’t done much, just more than what I would be doing in a cell,” you shrugged, finding a sudden interest in the floor. “She’s helped where it counted most,” Steve insisted, gripping your shoulder.

  
Gently brushing his hand off, you walked back to the couch. Curling up into a ball, you began to question everything you knew. Evelyn had been alive this whole time? Were you really not human? It felt like a dream, but the mark… Holding your hand up, you studied the dark particles smeared against your hand. What were they trying to tell you? Keep your identity a secret; find your sister and then what? None of this made sense! “Ughhh!” Rolling over, you buried your face into the cushion.

  
“(Y/N), let’s go. We’re going to Seoul,” Natasha barked, already suiting up. Scrambling off the couch, you ran after the redhead, praying she wouldn’t leave you behind.

  
Evelyn was going to have to wait.

 

 


End file.
